Typical loading docks provide an area for a truck to back up into for transferring cargo between the truck and the building. Some loading docks include equipment such as dock levelers and/or vehicle restraints. Dock levelers provide an adjustable platform and/or ramp between the dock and the truck bed. Vehicle restraints help prevent a truck from prematurely driving away from the platform during loading/unloading operations.